lo que causa la tele
by chicajamonXD
Summary: definitivamente ver esa pelicula de terror antes de dormir no fue buena idea, los akatsukis aprenden que la tele causa estragos en la mente e insomnio y en ocaciones hasta algo mas... las luces se fueron, hay un monstruo en el patio, esta lloviendo...


**aqui estoy de vuelta con mi segundo fic , esta vez dispuesta a hacer sufrir a los pobrecitos de akatsuki jejejeje XD no los deje dormir literalmente **

**jejeje espero que lo disfruten **

* * *

**lo que causa la tele **

Era increíble, simplemente increíble, por jashin, se supone que ellos eran los más sanguinarios y temibles asesinos de rango S y no el montón de niñitas tontas que parecían, pero allí estaban, siete de los diez akatsukis, sentados todos juntos pero no revueltos en un pequeño sillón rojo de dos asientos, vestidos todos con pijamas y concentrados en las cambiantes imágenes que aparecían en el pequeño cubo cuadrado y gris en frente de ellos, así es, los akatsukis estaban en la terrible y siniestra tarea de… ver televisión. Está bien, está bien, se sabe que son asesinos de sangre fría, ninjas malévolos y todo eso, pero… ¿Qué hay de su tiempo libre, cuando no están pensando precisamente en apoderarse del mundo y cosas así? ¿Acaso no pueden ver televisión tranquilamente? Películas de monstruos para ser más exactos, un "corto" maratón de ocho horas que sasori, deidara, hidan, kakuzu, itachi, tobi y kisame veían expectantes y sin siquiera pestañar, sentados como fuese sobre aquel pobrecito mueble que no tenía la culpa de nada y que amenazaba con romperse de un momento a otro debido al peso ¿Cómo es que llego a pasar todo esto? Fácil solo se necesitan tres cosas:

1: ojitos chibis de perrito triste con pucherito incluido

2: perseverancia

Y tres a…

_-~*FLASH BACK*~-_

-TOBI – gritaba pein al borde de un colapso – por milésima vez NO

-por favor – el aludido se encontraba aferrado a las piernas del líder

-no, no, no, y no, no puedo permitir que se desvelen, mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer, bijus que capturar, no pueden estar cansados

-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor – tobi no paraba de hablar, la vena en la frente de pein no se hacía esperar, el líder miraba a konan y a zetzu de una manera que se podía entender fácilmente "AYUDENME" pero ellos solo permanecían allí, callados, sin expresión alguna en sus rostros – por favor, por favor, por favor…..

-aaaa tobi ya cállate de una maldita vez

-¿líder-sama nos dejara ver la película?

-no – tobi puso los más tiernos ojitos chibis que pudo

-por favoooooooooor – los demás pronto lo imitaron – por favoooooooor – pein estaba rodeado de ojitos chibis de todos los colores

-grrrrr, a está bien, pero solo por esta vez y duérmanse temprano, no quiero verlos cansados

-joder, ya hasta se parece a mi mama – decía hidan por lo bajo, blanqueando los ojos con fastidio

-¿qué dijiste? – preguntaba furiosamente el pelinaranjo

-e no nada jejeje – sonrisa tipo naruto y rascándose la nuca

-oh gracias líder-sama tobi se lo agradece mucho

-si si como sea, ahora largo – los siete subordinados salieron disparados de la sala dejando solo una nube de humo tras de ellos

-juro que si se quedan dormidos los voy a matar

-**si mátalos, así nos los comemos **no, no los mates, ellos solo quieren ver televisión

-oye zetzu, y a todo esto ¿Por qué tu no vas con ellos también? – preguntaba konan

-odio la televisión, además tengo mucho que vegetar – izo un extraño ademan con la mano para restarle importancia

-apuesto a que no van a poder dormir en toda la noche – los tres abrieron los ojos como platos, una macabra idea cruzó por sus mentes y una malévola sonrisa se poso en cada uno de los rostros – hoy será una noche muy larga jejeje

_-~*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*~-_

Era una noche lluviosa, los relámpagos azotaban el cielo iluminándolos con una luz blanca, los truenos se podían escuchar a cada diez minutos y el frio amenazaba con dar hipotermia a cualquiera

…_y recuerden, los espíritus malignos estarán rondando esta noche a su alrededor y no podrán dormir en paz buajajajaja… _

Los akatsukis aun estaban todos pegados encima del sillón, tiritando mas de miedo que de frio

-por favor, pe-pero que sarta de niñerías – decía kisame intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

-jejeje si, niñerías –dijeron todos al unísono

Hubo un gran e incomodo silencio

-bueno… creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir – proponía itachi separándose del resto

-si eso, no vamos a querer que el líder se moleste ¿cierto dannan? Un – el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza

-bueno y ¿Qué están esperando? – decía kakuzu evidentemente molesto – quítenseme de encima – decía empujándolos a todos y caminando hacia el televisor para apagarlo, en eso el sonido de un fuerte trueno se hace presente asustando a los que yacían tirados en el suelo, quienes se le guindaron nuevamente a kakuzu

-son unos idiotas miedosos – decía el ejiverde apartándolos – vamos a dormir de una vez

Cada miembro se dirigía hacia su respectiva habitación, todos caminaban lentamente y de puntillas, uno detrás del otro, cuando cada uno llego a la puerta de su habitación, dispuestos a abrirlas para entrar en ellas, estas se cerraron fuertemente en sus narices

-pero que….?

Intentaron abrirlas, pero fue inútil, las puertas estaban completamente selladas y cerradas, un relámpago ilumino el lugar, seguido de un fuerte trueno, misteriosamente la luz se fue, ahora estaban en plena oscuridad

-se-sempai to-to-tobi tiene miedo – decía el buen chico

-to-to-tobi no seas gallina –

-jo-joder, jashin-sama castigara al que este hacienda esto

-cállate hidan no seas idiota – decía sasori arrancándole las palabras de la boca a kakuzu

Un nuevo trueno azotó el lugar logrando que los hombres se agruparan y se juntaran

-¿y que hacemos? No podemos entrar en nuestros cuartos, están cerrados – decía kisame

-te-tendremos que dormir en la sala

-¿Qué? – dijeron al unisono deidara, tobi y sasori

-estas demente? Yo ni loco duermo en la sala con todos ustedes, teniendo una cama propia – decía hidan furioso y sacando su guadaña de quien sabe donde – yo digo que rompamos las puertas y durmamos en nuestros cuartos

-NOOOO, que te pasa?¿ tienes idea de cuánto cuestan estas puertas? Mucho – decía kakuzu interponiéndose entre hidan y la preciada puerta

-joder, eres un viejo avaro

-y tu un loco desquiciado

Hidan y kakuzu comenzaron a ahorcarse mutuamente mientras que los demás los veían con una gota en la cabeza

-hidan-san, kakuzu-sempai no peleen – suplicaba tobi

-oye, oye, tobi ¿y porque a kakuzu le dices sempai? Un – protestaba algo celoso el rubio

-es que kakuzu es el líder de hidan – contestaba inocentemente el chico lollipop

-oíste eso hidan, me llamo sempai, algo que tu deberías hacer

-si claro cómo no – decía hidan con tono sarcástico, en eso se escucha un fuerte y desgarrador grito proveniente de afuera de la cueva, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta principal

-e-e-e-escucharon eso? – pregunto sasori

-s-si – contestaron todos al unísono

-ha-hay que ir a ver – dijo itachi, todos caminaron lentamente hasta la puerta deteniéndose en frente de esta

-y bien? Quien abre? – todos miraron a tobi, esta salió corriendo y se escondió detrás del sofá

-está bien, está bien, yo lo haré –decía itachi acercándose a la puerta, trago saliva fuertemente y llevo una mano temblorosa a la perilla para hacerla girar lentamente, la puerta se abrió poco a poco haciendo un sonido horrible, tal y como no la hubiesen aceitado en años, todos asomaron su cabeza temerosamente, no había nada, o al menos nada fuera de lo común

-hay que ir a investigar – decía deidara

-si buena idea… ve tu – decía kakuzu empujando al rubio fuera de la cueva

-no me refería a esto hum – gritaba deidara con un puño en alto, el cual dejo de agitar cundo sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, el rubio volteo rápidamente

-dinos que ves deidara – gritaba itachi desde la puerta junto con los otros

El ojiazul trago saliva fuertemente y se adentro unos cuantos pasos más al bosque, el cual por alguna extraña razón parecía estar las espeluznante de lo normal, una sombra paso velozmente e un costado del rubio

-ayayai esto no me gusta nada, un – de pronto escucho unos gruñidos provenientes de un arbusto, unos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes y hacían que el arbusto se estremeciera cada vez mas y mas, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico explosivo

-da-da-da-DANNAAAAAN – los demás akatsukis escucharon el aterrador grito y comenzaron a inquietarse

-deidara-sempai está en peligro

-vayan a traerlo

-buena idea ve tu

-ni loco, ve tu

-DANNAAAAAAAN –deidara comenzaba a explotar su arte por todas partes – AYUDAAAAAA

Todos empujaron a sasori fuera de la cueva

-oigan – se quejaba

-te está llamando a ti – decía kisame, sasori trago saliva y comenzó a buscar al rubio

-¿do-donde rayos estas deidara? – el ojiazul apareció de la nada aferrándose a la marioneta

-da-da-dannan ha-ha-hay un mo-mo-mo-monstruo

-¿de qué estás hablando deidara? Suéltame – decía sasori despegándose del rubio de pronto una gran sombra apareció por sus espaldas, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos, quienes se voltearon lentamente y lograron ver un par de siniestros ojos amarillos antes de….

-AAAAAAAAAAA – ambos gritaban a todo pulmón, abrazados como si sus vidas dependieran de eso

Los demás se sobresaltaron

-joder, alguien sáquelos de hay

-estoy en eso – kakuzu intento visualizar como pudo a los dos artistas, cuando los vio no tardo en lanzar sus hilos para arrastrarlos de nuevo a la cueva. Una vez adentro aun estaban abrazados y con la boca y ojos bien abiertos, los demás se colocaron a su alrededor

-¿Qué? ¿ qué sucedió? – preguntaba tobi

-un mo-mo-monstruo horrible – dijeron los dos al unísono, estaban empapados por la lluvia

-si claro un monstruo – decía hidan en tono sarcástico – entonces yo soy el hada madrina

-baka, es cierto, era un monstruo, lo vi con mis propios ojos – en eso se escucha un ruido proveniente de la cocina, todos voltean a ver

-¿y ahora qué? – decía itachi

-es el monstruo, está en la cocina – gritaba deidara, los demás los miraron raro y con una gotita en la cabeza, juntos caminaron a la cocina cuidadosamente, todo estaba a oscuras y casi no se podía ver nada, pero si se podía ver una sombra alta y oscura

-es el monstruo –susurro deidara

-a si? Pues no lo será por mucho tiempo – decía itachi tomando un bate de beisbol

-idiota que pretendes hacer?

-que no es obvio? Voy a demostrarle quien soy yo – decía con el bate en alto

Todos veían a itachi acercarse lentamente a la misteriosa sombra con bate en mano preparado para atacar *PLUM* se escucho el golpe, de pronto un relámpago ilumino el lugar dejando ver quien era la misteriosa figura, todos abrieron los ojos como platos

-¿KISAME? – gritaron al unísono, ahí en frente de ellos yacía inconsciente en el piso el hombre pez…

Minutos después en la sala, podemos ver al grupo de akatsukis sentados en el sillón y a un herido quísame son vendajes en la cabeza y una nariz sangrante

-joder ¿nos quiere explicar qué demonios hacías en la maldita cocina?

-solo estaba comiendo

-¿COMIENDO? – gritaron todos

-si – decía encogiéndose de hombros – tenía hambre

-idiota, solo a ti se te ocurre pensar en comer en semejante situación ¿so?

-si – todos a acepción de kisame tenían una gotita estilo anime resbalándoles por la sien y cuando estaban a punto de matar al pobre chico azul se escucharon golpes en la puerta "_pero quien podrá ser a semejantes horas de la noche"_ pensaron todos al unísono

-yo abro – decía tobi alegremente dando saltito hasta llegar a la puerta

-tobi nooooo – gritaron todos, ya era demasiado tarde

-buajajajaja al fin cobrare mi venganza, buajajajaja - decía un anciano en la puerta de entrada, todos los akatsukis se quedaron en estado de shock al ver como la figura encendía una a moto sierra – los acecinaré a todos, buajajajaja – un rayo apareció por detrás de la figura dándole un escenario aun mas terrorífico, los akatsukis estaban con los ojos como platos, los bocas abiertas, en estado de shock y todos abrazados, tobi estaba llorando deidara y sasori se desmayaron, kakuzu estaba siendo víctima de cinco paros cardiacos y los demás estaban gritando, con el corazón en la garganta

-a? que? Esta no es mi casa – decía el anciano abriendo bien los ojos para poder ver mejor el lugar – lo ciento, me equivoque otra vez, espero no haberlos asustado – dicho esto el anciano se fue, desapareciendo en el bosque, los akatsukis lo siguieron con la mirada, con un tic en el ojo, las bocas abiertas y abrazados aun

-Qu-que fue eso?

-no-no-no lo sé, un loco quizás

Todos dirigieron sus muradas a kakuzu

-oye y ¿quién es el idiota miedoso ahora? – kakuzu se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separa rápidamente del resto

-yo-yo-yo no tengo miedo

Un fuerte trueno izo que se reuniera nuevamente con los demás

-¿decías?

-cállense

Pasaban las horas, aun no podían entrar en sus cuartos, aun seguía lloviendo y todos estaban regados por la sala, sasori y deidara aun estaban desmayados, kisame estaba comiendo, kakuzu y hidan se estaban ahorcando mutuamente, itachi estaba sentado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados alrededor de las piernas, meciéndose adelante y atrás y tobi estaba picando con un palito los cuerpos de deidara y sasori

-tobi, deja eso?

-pero tobi está preocupado, ¿y si están muertos?

-no seas ridículo tobi, ¿no ves que aun respiran?

-oye itachi ¿ y a ti que te pasa?

-es que no puedo dormir sin mi osi… eh no, no puedo dormir si no es en mi cama

-y a quien le importa eso, lo que importa es mi dinero, no lo eh podido contar en horas – decía lastimosamente kakuzu hidan blanqueo los ojos con fastidio

-dinero, dinero, es lo único que te importa ¿no?

-sip

-idiota, jashin-sama si es algo por lo que vale la pena vivir

-el dinero es lo que importa

-jashin-sama

-el dinero

-jashin

-dinero

-grrrr

-grrrrrr

Ambos zombis comenzaron a "matarse" nuevamente

-oye tobi ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntaba kisame con la boca llena

-voy a despertar a sasori-danna y a deidara-sempai – decía el buen chico lanzando una cubeta de agua fría encima de los mencionados

-aaaaa, tobi idiota que haces? – gritaron ambos al despertar de golpe

-si están vivos – decía alegremente tobi

-por supuesto que estamos vivos

-te lo dije – decía itachi

Minutos después cuando kisame tuvo que compartir sus vendajes con tobi y kakuzu y hidan se cansaron de pelear, todos estaban tirados en el mueblo, uno encima de otro y con unas ojeras más grandes que las de itachi. Ya había dejado de llover, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, pein konan y zetzu se pararon en frente de los dormidos

-Buenos días – se oía la voz alegre de pein, esta veía como todos estaban dormidos unos encima de otros – a que no es lindo? Se quedaron dormidos anoche – decía pein con tono sarcástico mientras le daba golpecitos con el codo a konan

-**si se quedaron dormidos, ahora mátalos y vamos a comerlos **

-eh? NO

-al menos con eso no querrán volver a ver televisión hasta tarde jeje

-así es, pasar toda la noche asustándolos fue una buena idea

-sí, una buena y muy agotadora idea – decía pein bostezando

-jamás olvidare la cara que pusieron sasori y deidara pusieron al pensar que yo era un monstruo – decía zetzu riendo

-¿y que no eres uno? –decía pein

-oye

-oigan no se ustedes pero yo estoy muy cansada –decía konan ahogando un bostezo

Yo también, no debimos quedarnos despiertos toda la noche

Los tres se tiraron encima de los demás y haciendo que por el peso el sofá se rompiera y calleras todos al suelo, poco les importo, tenían mucho sueño como para pensar en eso, ahora dormirían, luego pensarían en como reparar el sofá o en como curar los resfriados que más de uno pescó al estar bajo la lluvia anoche

-hoy será un dia libre – dejo pein ya durmiéndose

-baya, entonces deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, si es que así tendremos días libres – decía zetzu durmiéndose el también

-jeje –reía konan a la vez que negaba con la cabeza – lo que causa la tele

* * *

**jejeje que les parecio? jejeje a mi en lopersonal me parece muy grcioso XD pero como aqui lo que vale son sus opiniones estare esperando sus comentarios anciosamente jejeje**

**moralejas de la historia:**

**1: no vean tanta televicion XD**

**2: no le abran la puerta a extraños XD**

**3: aprendan a hacer ojitos chibis XD ¬¬ con eso se consiguen muchas cosas jejeje**

**bueno saludos, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer y gastar un poco de su tiempo aqui jejeje espero sus comentarios **


End file.
